Just Be Friends
by Jaine Doe
Summary: just a story based from the song just be friends by megurine luka. i really like the song and i just wanted to make a story about it. dont hate me cause i love to write.haha. enjoy :D
1. Prologue

Just Be Friends

A story based on the song Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka :DDDDD

Probably not what you understand from the song but yeah… it's a great song and I just wanted to make a story about it. Enjoy ;PP

* * *

It was a cold morning.

It was snowing.

Everything seemed peaceful and white.

Serene and quiet.

Then a beautiful melody echoed around the town. The amazing sound of a grand piano. Skillfully played by a girl, let's just call her **L**.

She's 17 and content of her life. Coming from a wealthy family, she goes to a prestigious school for the musically inclined.

She's beautiful and kind. Many say she's lucky to be having a life like that. Full of leisure and nothing to worry about… but today is a day she would never **forget**.

And this melody is related to this day. A sad song she played on and on, remembering things she wouldn't want to. But both happy and **heartbreaking** memories she could never forget even if she wanted to.

Every note she played, she would remember him. Remember the times they had. Every note she played, a tear would form in her eyes. But she couldn't stop. She needed to hear the song again. She wanted to go back to those days.

She wished she were born again. But of course she knew, they had already reached the end. And what was holding them together…a thing called love…was now

…gone…


	2. Chapter 1

___For everybody's information __**L **__is Luka. As in Megurine Luka. Not the one from deathnote. Thank you :D___

It was another day in school for **L**. She prepared her bag. Inside it was probably music sheets and her notebooks, plus her favorite glass pen and an extra pen just in case. She changed into her uniform and made her bed.

She made her way downstairs and sat on the counter to eat her breakfast. When she finished, she wore her shoes and got in the car, a 2009 silver Lamborghini.

Over the top you might think, even she thinks the same. But her parents want her to have this car when she gets her license and when they think its safe for her drive it on her own, because last time she had driven a car on her own, she smashed a Ferrari Enzo. That's why she has a driver.

Her driver is named Mr. Anderson. In fact, **L **doesn't even know his first name. Everyone just calls him Mr. A. **L** trusts him. She treats him, not like her driver but, like a true friend.

Mr. A drives her to school in the morning but he doesn't pick her up after school because **L **insists that she go back home by herself through means of walking.

She arrives in school, which is just a number of blocks away. Mr. A drops her off in front of the school steps.

Unlike other schools, her school is more of on the quiet side. They're obedient and silent. They keep their grades up and behave well. Sometimes, **L **wants to go to school in a normal school. Have lots of friends and just have fun. But unfortunately, her parents won't allow her.

She learned to live content with this lifestyle, to live in this school, to keep her grades high. She also has a best friend named Rin. She spends most of her time with Rin, when there's no class. They're like sisters. Inseparable in fact.

She walked up the steps to her school and passed the sign which says Lily Jane Academy. This school is for those with a special talent related music. Those who can play instruments, sing well and those who have a sparkling personality that they can express through music. For example, mixing songs, making beats and dancing.

**L **is extremely good at playing the piano. She has won many different trophies and medals. Everyone knew her for her piano skills, if not, for her wealth.

As she walked into the building she gazed at it at the same time. The building had an extravagant architectural design. The exterior was made of bricks and beautiful colors. But inside was even more amazing, carpeted floors and chandeliers. But that aside, its curriculum was very good. It had all the basic subjects including French. But then it has more subjects including music for example singing, playing a certain instrument you've been given, composing a song with a group. Basically it just sums up to something like a music class.

Her classes for the morning were Math, next was History. Then Science, English and French. After those classes was lunch.

Of course she would ace Math and History, and also Science and English and French. All the pop quizzes she had to face, she would get a high score, if not, perfect.

She used her glass pen for everything that needed to be written. Like quizzes, assignments, homework, music notes, secret notes to be passed to Rin.

It was now lunch and Rin immediately walked up to her as she was walking down the carpeted hallway.

"_Hey! What did you think about that Pop Quiz in Math? It was SUPER HARD. But I know you wouldn't understand that, cause you always get your quizzes perfect._"

She said while rummaging through her bag.

"_I do not get ALL my quizzes perfect, just some. And in today's pop quiz I got one mistake._"

"_OH MY GOSH. That is amazing! Finally, the genius got a one mistake in a quiz! We have to CELEBRATE!_"

She said that as she took an Ipod out of her bag. Then returned all of her stuff to her bag that fell to the floor as she got the Ipod.

"_WOW. Your bag is a mess. You have got to clean that up sometime._"

**L** said while she got a tray in the canteen and started to pick up some mashed potatoes.

"_Not now! I want you to hear this song I got from youtube. This guy composed it and—"_

"_Now there is something I never get right. COMPOSING. Every other thing I can do with a lot of work, but no matter how hard I try I can never find a right match to a tune and lyrics._"

**L **said in a tone that she would only use when talking about composing a song. She said walking angrily to a table for four. She got her bag and placed it on one of the chairs because she knows that Miku will steal chairs from her table, just to make her miserable.

And she was right. Miku got the other two chairs in a sort of bullying way.

"_Whoops, Are there any more people going to sit? Oh right, there are only two of you cause you only have one friend. Aw. Isn't that sad girls?_"

Miku said as she snapped to her 5 girls, or rather her posse.

"_Yeah, Very sad_."

They said in unison.

"_Excuse me, you're blocking my way._" Rin said in a rude manner

"_What did you just say?_" Miku said, shocked.

"_I said you're blocking my way._" Then Rin smirked at her and then looked at **L **in an I-think-we-just-won face.

"_Okay girls, let's go_" She snapped again. Then they walked in an exaggerated walking fashion, with Miku leading them to a table.

"_Ugh. I can't stand her and her 5 zombies_." As Rin made a dead face with her arms up.

"_Ahahaha. I don't like dealing with people like her. It's a waste of my time_." **L **said as she scooped up a some mashed potatoes and put them in her mouth.

Then the two of them saw Miku and company giggling and staring at them. But then **L **and Rin just ignored them.

"_Oh yeah, speaking of which. Remember the guy I told you about who composed this song?_" She said as she got her Ipod out again. "_He's really really good. The lyrics he wrote were so meaningful and deep._"

"_Yeah, well, keep eating or we'll be late for our next class._" **L **said as she almost finished her smoothie. Then stood while holding the tray.

"_Yeah, so you can perfect another pop quiz._" Then she rolled her eyes then gave **L** a giggle.

"_Hey, don't be mean." _Then she gave a little giggle herself. And picked up her bag as she headed to her next classroom with Rin.

After class she walked to the steps so she could meet with Rin. Today they planned to go to the library then off to the café to get a snack. She wrote her schedule of what to do next after that. So she had her glass pen in her hand.

She skipped down the steps with a smile while writing in her notebook…

But then…

She bumped into someone. And dropped her pen…

The pen shattered into pieces.

When she looked up, the person in front of her was a guy.

"I'm sorry." He said to her while picking up her notebook

His voice was soothing to hear. It made her feel safe and warm.

But she remembered his voice, like his voice was all too familiar to her. As his voice was just fresh from her mind…

.Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 2

_**K **for kaito :D_

K came from a poor family and his father died when he was young. He goes to school everyday and on weekends, he helps his mother do chores around the house. His life is pretty exhausting, but he still finds time to enjoy himself.

K goes to a public school. He basically lives a normal life. But he has an extraordinary talent of making music. Unfortunately, his family doesn't have enough money to be able to let him use his skills.

It's a Tuesday, and K's getting ready for school. He got his bag and left.

He walked down the sidewalk and spotted a 2009 silver lamborghini. He paused to look at the amazing car that was going to pass through the street he was going to cross.

'_I wish I had one of those.' _he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair.

He continued walking and reached his school. Other students were all scrambling in getting ready for the first subject, but he just continued on his calm mood and kept walking to his classroom.

He got to the door of his classroom, then...

_"K!!!"_

"_What?"_he said in a normal tone of voice

"_The principal wants to see you in his office, NOW. Whaddya do now?" _the student asked with an evil grin and went inside the classroom.

He walked to the principal's office in the same calm manner.

When he arrived in front of the principal's office, he knocked. After the first knock the door opened abruptly.

"_K!! Congratulations!!" _The principal said with an excitement in his voice.

"_Congratulations for what??"_

"_Getting a scholarship in Lily Jane Academy! We're proud of you!" _He said as he gave K a hug.

"_What kind of academy is that?" _K asked while trying to get out of the death hug.

"_A school for musically inclined children! You must be very happy!" _He said as he released K.

K gasped for air. When he could speak he turned to the principal.

"_So...does that mean I'm leaving this school?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes. We would like to keep such a talented student in our school, but you should be able to use your skills...You might not get a chance to use them here."_

"_Yeah...you're probably ri--" _K suddenly stopped and realized something.

"_Principal...How did I get a scholarship to Lily Jane?"_

"_Ah...I think it was because of the video you posted on youtube_."he chuckled.

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"_Justin Bieber was also discovered from youtube!!!!"_He said with a huge smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"_Ah...I see_." 'So, Principal is in love with Justin Bieber...' But of course K wouldn't say that out loud, and in front of the principal, it would crush his joyful heart.

After the principal's moment of daydreaming joy, he went to sit back in his chair.

_"Today is your last day in this school...everybody's going to miss you..._"He muttered with a tear in his eye and while getting a tissue from his drawer.

'_I'm totally not buying it' _K said to himself.

"_Okay...I have said what I needed to say. Tomorrow you will go to Lily Jane. Ah...here is a letter explaining whatever you need to know about the Academy._"Then the principal handed him a thick custom-made envelope that was too heavy to be a letter.

'_I see why they had the envelope custom made' _he thought as he looked at the envelope at all angles and tried to estimate its weight.

"_Goodbye now_."The principal said with a fake smile.

'_I'm starting to think he wants me to leave...'_

He made his way out the door and out the school building.

He's supposed to be back at his classroom for Algebra class. He considered going back...but

then he wanted to read the letter from the Academy. He got it from his bag and looked for a bench to sit. He spotted one in the garden.

'_Good_' he thought '_So I can't get caught cutting class...'_

He sat down as he was trying to open the letter. He began reading it...

K was a obedient, diligent student with straight A's. Cutting class is a first for him. Well, what does it matter? It's his last day in this school anyway. He didn't love this school, nor did he hate it. It was just something that was a part of his normal daily routine. There was nothing surprising or exciting for him these days. He was both happy and surprised to see something different happening to him today. This academy might be something good for him.

Maybe something good for his family too. With this scholarship he can help his mother.

After reading some chapters of the long long letter, he became excited and grateful for the opportunity.

DI----------NG!!!!

"_ACK?!?! how long have I been here?" _K stuttered as he said this and then he looked at his watch

"_Oh. So I've been here for the rest of class since I went out of the principal's office...Oh well. That just means I dont have to go to class anymore." _then he let out a small laugh to himself.

He got his bag and went out of the garden. But then he was spotted by a teacher...

"_K! Where were you? You were supposed to be in class!"_

K was silent but he was staring at her dead straight in the eyes. "I skipped class."

He said it with such confidence that the teacher almost didn't care what he was saying.

"_So then...your first and last detention in this school. Go now!!"_

He began walking past her with his calm attitude again. When he was near her, he gave the teacher a little smile.

"_Oh no you don't...You're not going to trick me with those looks of yours again!!"_She said triumphantly.

"_Oh...so it worked once." _He gave her another small smile and he made his way to the detention room. The teacher gave him, at first a puzzled look, then she also smiled and patted him on the head.

"_Good work on getting that scholarship_." And she left the building.

* * *

"_That detention was lo----ng." _He muttered to himself. He scratched his head and gave a yawn.

He walked down the sidewalk and remembered he forgot the letter back at the bench near the garden.

He hurridly went back to the garden. He was afraid the letter would be gone when he went there.

Unsurprisingly, the letter was still there. He picked it up and held it tight in his hands. When he held it up just around eye level, he looked at the address.

Oh...not very far. A walking distance, actually. He made a decision to check out the school for himself and get familiar with the route he's going to take starting tomorrow.

He went back to the sidewalk and stood there for a moment and read the back of the letter. He turned to his right and walked down that sidewalk.

He thought he might look like an outcast if he went there. Of course it would be a rich school with rich students who have rich parents. He was thinking about it if he should just go there tomorrow or go just didn't want to look so desperate for something that other people would just say,_ psh. that school is cheap_. He thought about this the whole time he was walking.

In the end, he went to the school at that day. When he got near the school, he walked slower. As if he was nervous.

'_Ah! the students are just being dismissed.'_

Down the steps walked a beautiful girl while writing down in her notebook. He hid behind a tree and watched her.

Gorgeous, he thought. Obviously rich, coming from a school like this. But more importantly, he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to walk up to her and ask her for her name. But his legs didn't move. He couldn't even move a muscle.

What's this?

This is something he never experienced before. She made him feel something new. Which makes him all the more want to talk to her.

He finally managed to move his feet. He walked in his normal calm manner, and pretended he didn't see her. She didn't see him, because she was writing something down.

He wanted it to seem like it was an accident.

Then he stopped. What's wrong with me? Why the heck am I doing this? He wanted to turn back and run. He wouldn't want to cause trouble for her. But he couldn't because...

She had already bumped into him. They both lost their balance and fell to the ground. He saw her pen fall and smash into pieces. His hands were on top of the broken shards but he didn't want to tell her. He saw the look in her eyes when that object broke. He didn't want to make her feel guilty.

He hid his bleeding hand from her and tried to apologize. But he couldn't speak when she brought her head up to look at him.

He was right. She was beautiful. She looked like she could make any guy fall in love with her. She had small but rosey lips. She would have looked stunning if she had smiled, he said to himself.

But he got back to reality and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"_I'm sorry_." It didn't sound like he was sincere, but he was. He tried to make her stop crying. He smiled at her. Not like the smile he used on the teacher a while ago. But a **real smile.**

.Chapter 2 end.


End file.
